poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King. Opening/The Amazing Krudsky () * Daphne Blake: Jeepers. That was seriously scary. Come on let’s go again. * Velma Dinkley: '''Lets say and * - * - * - * '''Kagome Higurashi: '''Inuyasha, Sit! (Inuyasha crashes into the ground) * '''Inuyasha: Cut it out! * - * - * - * - Ruining the Show/Trick or Treating (Later, inside the tent with the crowd) * Krudsky: Once a year, on Halloween night, the powers of the dark meet the powers of the light. (Then he appears onstage in a flash of light, bowing to the cheering and applauding crowd) * Krudsky: People of Coolsville, fix your slack-jawed gaze upon my dazzling powers. (Then he waved his wand a bit and made a fireworks spectacular appear briefly, making the crowd cheer and applaud again before the smoke cleared as Krudsky stood next to a table) * Krudsky: (as he put his hat onto the center of the table) From the elegant parlors of Vienna to this unglamorous backwater, I, the Amazing Krudsky, have come to astound you. Abra-cam, kalabazam! * Scooby-Doo: (pops up from Krudsky's hat) Ta-da! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (He laughs before grinning mischievously) (Krudsky looked confused and angry as the audience laughed) * Shaggy Rogers: (laughs, as he removes the tablecloth) Like, check it out. That's not magic. This table has a hole in it. (The crowd gasps as Scooby put his paw through the hole from under the table) * Krudsky: Confound it! You're ruining my-- (Krudsky screamed as he fell down a hole in the trapdoor) * Squire Flicker: And check this out, guys: A trapdoor built right into the floorboards. * Human Rainbow Dash: That must be how he "magically" appeared onstage, right? * Scooby-Doo: Ooh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. * Shaggy Rogers: There's no mystery here, guys. Like, the Amazing Krudsky is just a make-believe magician. * Jeri Katou: Yeah. (The crowd boos) * The Amazing Krudsky: Wait, please! I can explain! (A kid looked to Krudsky, but blew a raspberry at him and left) * - * - * Krudsky: I'll get you for this. (He closes the curtains, then his face appears) And your big dog and your friends, too. (The heroes are now kicked out of the carnival) * Fred Jones: '''Way to go you two. You got us kicked out of the carnival. * '''Alex: '''What were you two thinking? * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What are you talking about? * '''Ron Stoppable: '''Did you hear what he said? He is gonna get us for this! * '''Lita: '''Shaggy I love you. But they have a point. We shouldn’t have done this in the first place. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''He made fun of Scooby. He got what he deserved. * '''Daphne Blake: Now what are we supposed to do? (Then they see the clock as it chimes) * Shaggy Rogers: Don't sweat it, gang. There's still one Halloween hoax we do believe in. * Rika Nonaka: And what's that? (The scene switches with the doorbell which Scooby touches. The door was answered, and Shaggy, Scooby and Tino and friends were in costumes, holding up bags) * Group: Trick or treat! * Scooby-Doo: Smell my feet. * Shaggy Rogers: And give us something groovy to eat. (Then the bag shows a large amount of candy) * Shaggy Rogers: Hey, Scoob. Like, check it out. The world's first candy hot tub. * Scooby-Doo: Yeah. * Daphne Blake: Okay, you guys. That’s enough trick-or-treating for one night. It's getting late. * Scooby-Doo: Aww, one more? Please? * Fred Jones: Okay, you guys go ahead. We'll grab the van and meet you back here. * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (He walks off like a penguin) * Tino Tonitini: All right, guys, let's go! Mr. Gibbles' Genuine Magic Shoppe * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Bump in the night/Meet Jack Headless Horseman Chase * - * - * Jack: Once it burns out, I'm burned out. You know what I'm saying? (Suddenly a horse neighing can be herd as the heroes turns to see the Headless Horseman) * Shaggy Rogers: Like who's the creep with the missing cranium! * Jack: The headless horseman! * Sam: It's the headless horseman from Washington Irving's book "The legend of sleepy hollow!" (The headless horseman now runs towards the heroes) * Jack: I am so tired working with this guy. Quick! You gotta help me! (The headless horseman continues to charge towards the heroes) * Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! Daphne, Velma and Fred finds about Krudsky/Meeting the witches * Tino Tonitini: Those witches look just like the Hex Girls. * Takato Matsuki: I know right. Infiltrating the Goblin King’s castle/Goblin Oogie Boogie Krudsky turns Daphne, Velma and Fred into Monsters * Fred Jones: '''Now that is something you just do not do to a guy’s van! (He gets up and heads for Krudsky but Daphne and Velma hold him) * '''Fred Jones: '''Head for the carnival! * - * - * - * - * '''Infinite: (Laughing) Hello there, Mystery Inc. remember me? * Fred Jones: Oh, no! Infinite! * Daphne Blake: Jeepers! * Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! You're back! * Infinite: That's right! I'm back for more revenge! Final Battle *- *(Infinite brings out replicas of Metal Sonic, Hopper, Storm King and Cell) *- *- Ending * Everyone: Daddy? * Sunset Shimmer: The Goblin King was Willow's dad, the whole time?! * Human Pinkie Pie: You guys didn't know that? (Sunset's face turn red in anger) * Tino Tonitini: Well, that's a unexpecting twist. * - * - * - * Shaggy Rogers: '''Hey gang where have you been? We been looking all over for you. * - * - * '''Shaggy Rogers: Like it's the Headless Horror from the halloween world! * (Scooby pops out of the costume) * Tino Tonitini: It's just Scooby, guys. (laughs) * Sunset Shimmer: You look so scary now! (Everyone laughs) * Scooby-Doo: Scooby Dooby Doo! * Tino Tonitini: Later days! And happy Halloween (The movie ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts